Monster Hunter
by MindMeetsMelody
Summary: Turns out Ally has kept some secrets, to bad she gets found out. Her tattoo says it all. Rated T for slight language.
1. Chapter 1: Now You Know

**Monster Hunter**

**Ally POV**

So, most of you have heard of me. My name is Ally Dawson. Those of you who go to Marino High with me, I'm guessing there are multiple words that come to mind when you hear my name. I can also assume that there is a strong possibility that these words are dork, geek, nerd, Dorkson, ect.

To those are thinking-_"those are the exact words that come to mind, great job guessing, Dorkson."_-thanks for the support and friendship. I love you guys to.

Unfortunately, you will most likely never hear me say this, ever, because since I'm undercover, I have to be all goody-goody and mushy.

Yes, you read right. I Ally -goody-goody couldn't hurt a fly- Dawson am undercover. You will learn why soon enough.

Anyway, back to reality;

Math sucks.

"Ally Dawson! You WILL be doing my homework for math, science and history, kapeesh?" I hear a voice come from behind me, I turn around to see Kira Starr. The one and only, the chick who I want so desperatly to go all non-undercover Ally Dawson on. But here, in this horrible place, all I am known for is being a total dweeb.

Well, all these people except Elliot, Cassidy, and all my teachers.

I guess I have kept you from knowing long enough. There's so much to explain, I'll make a list.

1) I'm a demon hunter, along with Cassidy and Elliot. They only pretend to bully me, it's part of our cover.

2) I'm most likely the baddest, most rebelious person in the school. I honestley HATE my entire warrobe, atleast, my cover wardrobe.

3) Austin Moon is NOT muy bestfriend. Niether is Trish. My bestfriends live in Seaford. Their names are Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford.

4) I may or may not have certain *cough cough* magical *cough* powers. Hehe-

5) I am a 11th generation demon hunter, the Dawson line is the strongest of all demon hunter families. So, yeah.

Now that you know, let's get down to buissness.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Ally POV**

So you know my secret. Good for you! Let's go. We have a team meeting.

"Hey A. What do we do for summer vacation? It's starts in two days and Seaford will be CRAWLING with demons." El said as I sat down.

"We will do what we always do. You will go to 'football camp'. Cass will go to 'beauty camp'. I will 'visit my mom'. We stick to the plan and all will be fine. The only thing we have to worry about is 'Team Austin'. They ALWAYS want to come see my mom and hang for the summer. I will tell them no. Family rules. We meet up with Kim and Jack at the dojo and make any further plans from there. Good?"

"Good." He and Cass say at the same time.

"Ok. So, tommorow, Cass- you need to trip and say that it won't do much harm. I'm already ugly. El? You need to spread more rumors about me coming on to you. Are we clear?"

"Yup." Cass says.

"Good. Let's start traing. Cass, start with 50 push ups. El, go run 2 miles. GO!" I yell. Then they were off.

**Austin POV; The Next Day:**

*Sigh*

The last day of school. Ally leaves tommorow. Her and her stupid familyrules won't let us come- that's why Trish, Dez and I are going to make a surprise visit, for the ENTIRE summer! Yay!

There she is. Poor Ally. Gets bullied every day and only has 3 friends. It's just sad.

'BOOM!'

Did Cassidy just push her? 10 feet away from the PRINCIPAL?! Without getting busted?!

**2 Hours later; In the lockeroom:**

Elliot is spreading more rumors- LIES- about Ally. Someday, I'm gonna punch him square in the face.

'RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!'

But until then-

"TWO LAPS!"


	3. Chapter 3: History Textbook

**(This one's for you, Iluvuall123!)**

Ally POV

"I'll miss you all so much!" I exclaim, knowing my "friends" were watching.

Yes, I admit it. As part of my cover, I have to talk to textbooks.

Using one of those little powers I talked about earlier, I feel my eyes roll back as I look into the Team Austin member's minds.

"Gosh, she can be so dorky." Trish's mind never seemed to compliment my cover; always something negative about Ally Dawson. It's hard to be fake friends with people when you know they don't appreciate the hard work you put into creating such a complex alias.

"Does she know that the books won't miss her too?" Dez's mind, however, could easily be compared to the of Cassidy's little brother, Tommy, who was 4.

"Ally is the only person I know who is genuinely in love with homework." Austin tended to think about girls, pancakes, music, and how much he hated Mrs. Lark, his English teacher from Hell. He never had a grade higher than a C- in her class; she thought he was a singing pretty-boy who needed to be taken down a notch.

"Ally, that's a history textbook." Trish stated slowly, as if speaking to a child. I felt my eyes roll back to their normal position as they approach me from behind, having left their last class of the day, Math.

"So, Als, are you sure your mom won't let us come visit this summer?" Austin asked, for the ninth time today.

"Yes, Austin. I am positive." I sighed, as "Ally' does every time she is agitated. My "character" has a strictly set personality, which I have been building for 3 years, as I got into deep cover. It's the same with Cassidy and Elliot, who's real names are Cassandra and Elijah.

"You're positive, but are you sure?" Dez, oh Dez. He's very agitating, ans as Ally Dawson, there is nothing I can do. If I were Alice Monroe, I could at least slap the back of his head.

Trish hits Dez's arm, and I smile on the inside.

"There's Elliot." Austin growled in what he thought was a threatening way. (All he really did was grunt.) He was upset about the rumors Eli had spread about "me". Austin obviously didn't know that I told Eli to spread them.

"Austin, leave it alone. Today's the last day of school, then he can't do anything for almost 3 months." I whispered, sounding weak. Austin frowned, then hugged me, thinking it was comforting.

It wasn't, he smelled bad and was sweaty. I couldn't tell him that, so instead I smiled up at him, and stepped back after a few more seconds.

"Thanks, Aus. I guess this is goodbye, I'll see you in a few months?" I speak, faking sorrow. They nod, and we all do a group hug, in which Dez accidentally steps on Trish's foot.

"Dez." The angry Latina spat out. Now, she sounded threatening. I knew I could take her in less than a minute, but that certainly would've scared Dez and/or Austin. I fake a small smile, and walk away from the group, the sound of Austin telling Trish to stop chasing Dez left behind me.

As soon as I reach the small patch of trees behind the school, I transport myself home to pack my things and wait for Cass and Eli to show up.

Austin POV

Our sweet little songwriter had no idea. Not a single clue as to what would show up on her mother's doorstep a mere week after she arrived in Seaford, California.

Wow, that sounded smart. What's that one word Ally uses?

Intelligent.

Yep, that's the one. I guess Ally's rubbed off on me after all. I can't wait to see her face when she opens up the door and her best friends are there. I'll have a camera ready to take a picture of her reaction; I'm sure it'll be one to remember!


End file.
